


Loki's Punishment

by Lady_Loki_11_13



Category: Marvel
Genre: Emotions, Fear, Gen, Hurt, Intense, Pain, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:59:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Loki_11_13/pseuds/Lady_Loki_11_13
Summary: Hello. I don't usually speak to you all but here I am.I hope you are enjoying the story. ☺





	1. Chapter 1

Loki was 18 when he found out he was adopted.

After that he went off the rails, eventually falling from the Bifrost, after endless fights with Thor over equality and endless arguments with Odin over whether he was worthy. Then after the mother of all fights which ended with Loki and Thor hanging from the Bifrost. Father had said "No, Loki." In other words, "You are not worthy." Loki let go, thus falling into the abyss.

 

Right into the hands of Thanos.

 

Thanos couldn't believe his luck. The God of Mischief falls right into his hands, just when he was thinking of taking over the earth.

A scapegoat. Just what he needed.

Use Loki to cause chaos, then sweep in, kill him and save the day, thus being the hero.

Such a perfect plan.

Thanos needed to prepare Loki for his role in world domination which meant torture Loki.

For what we would think of as months, Loki was whipped, beaten and tortured by Thanos lackeys to the point he nearly died. Then he was allowed to heal by his magic, only to be taken through it again.  
His mind was emptied and destroyed and filled with Thanos hatred.

All the time screaming and begging for mercy.

Once he was broken, only then did Thanos deem him ready and handed him the sceptre and sent him to earth.

Loki went on his rampage, along with the Chitauri.

Thanos never reckoned the earth would have such an army as the Avengers, but they did and swept in along with Thor and thwarted Loki's plan for world domination.

Loki had no idea what he was doing or where he was.

Only when Hulk smashed him into the floor of Stark Tower did he come to his senses, but before he could say anything in his defence, Thor had slapped a collar round his neck to stop his magic flowing and a mask across his mouth to silence his silver tongue and handcuffs.

He look at Thor confused, with hurt and tears, his eyes pleading for mercy, but Thor just ignored it. "Save it" he said.

'What was happening? Where was he?' He thought.

The last thing he remembers was falling from the Bifrost.

Stark and Rodgers had demanded Loki be tried on earth for his crimes but, Thor had said no he will be better punished back on Asgard.

So they let them go.

Back on Asgard Loki would be able to explain to Father what had happened.

He was brought before Father. The restraints weren't removed and he was chained further so he couldn't lift his arms even to try and let Father know he wanted to speak.

He begged with his eyes, tears falling. Surely a father can read his sons eyes. No, he really wasn't his son so, no, Odin didn't care.

Father spoke........."What's with the tears, Loki?  
You thought that you'd try and prove your worth?  
All you ended up with was war, ruin, death.  
You will never see anyone again. You will never see your Mother again."

Loki fell to his knees sobbing now. He looked at Odin, shaking his head, eyes pleading. But he was dragged to his feet and hauled to the prison.

Loki wasn't just sent to where the other prisoners were, he was led beyond the prison to the dungeons deep down in the palace.

Loki had thought they had stopped using this place centuries earlier.

Loki was thrown into one of the dark dungeons.

His restraints were not removed.

He was left there in the cold and dark.  
He sobbed till he couldn't breathe and then, he fell asleep, exhausted.

 

When he woke, he had no idea of the time of day it was or even if it was night.

He managed to move himself into a sitting position and lean against the wall.

Hours, it seemed, then passed.

Someone eventually came.  
They dragged him to his feet and removed the chains.  
They then pulled his hands up above his head and chained him to the ceiling.  
They ripped his clothes from him.

The guards laughed at him.  
One of them had a whip in his hand and he taunted Loki with it.  
Loki's eyes went wide with fear and he shook his head.

Odin had decided that Loki's punishment would include whippings on a daily basis for the rest of his life.

The whip was cracked across his back.

Loki couldn't scream, he still had the mask on.

After the fifth strike, tears fell from his eyes.

By the time the guard was finished, he had been given 20 lashes.

Blood dripped from his back.  
The pain was incredible.

Loki was unchained from the ceiling and he collapsed to the floor.

The guard left without saying anything.

Loki daren't move as he lay on his stomach.

He knew his father hated him, but he didn't think he would order this.  
What about a trial, he thought, before punishment.

 

He heard heavy footsteps. He realised he had fallen asleep. He was cold and stiff.

Two guards came in and pulled him to his feet and chained him to the ceiling again. This time the mask was removed.

He saw the whip, his eyes went wide. "No no no" he begged.

"We want to hear you scream." one of the men said.

Loki tried to move away, but it was futile, the restraints held him.

The whip cracked across his back.

Loki couldn't scream, he wouldn't scream.

The whip cracked again.

"Scream!" the guard shouted in his ear. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

"This will just go on till you do." the guard laughed.

The whip was cracked again.

Loki screamed! "No!" he cried. "Stop" he choked. "Stop, stop" he begged, tears blinding his eyes.  
"Please, no more." he whispered.

His body was shaking.

"There we go" the guard said and laughed in his ear.

He released the chain and let Loki collapse to the floor.

The guards left, leaving Loki sobbing on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki lay on the cold, hard floor. He was in so much pain. He was still wearing the collar, so he couldn't heal as quickly he normally would.

"Father" he whispered "Father, why? What did I do? Please...hear me Father, please tell me, what did I do?" he begged, hoping Odin would hear him.

"I'm sorry." he choked.

"Father! he shouted trying to get up, but too weak. Loki collapsed back on the floor sobbing.

He knew he must have done something wrong, but no one told him what and no one let him explain that he knew nothing.

He eventually fell asleep.

 

Frigga was distraught when Loki fell, thinking her boy was dead.  
Odin didn't care and Thor had to be strong and help Mother through her grief.

Her spirit lifted when she heard he was alive and so much wanted to speak to him about how he came about trying to rule Midgard.  
But the King had forbidden it.

Frigga screamed at Odin. "I need to speak to Loki! He is my son!"

"I have spoken!" he demanded.  
"You will never see or speak to Loki again!"

That sent Frigga into a further depression.

 

Today, Frigga woke up. 'Enough', she thought. She couldn't take it anymore. She was going to see Loki.

She found Thor and ordered him to take her to see Loki.  
"Mother" he said "we can't go against Father." "I don't care" Frigga begged Thor. "I need to see my son."  
"Okay" Thor said "we will go late tonight."

 

Thor went down to the prison to see Loki before taking his Mother and spoke to the guards.  
"Where is my brother?" Thor asked.  
"Your Majesty" the head guard said "Prince Loki is not here, he is in the dungeons below here."  
Thor was shocked. "Did Odin order this?" "Yes" came the reply.  
Thor couldn't understand it, he thought they had stopped using the dungeons centuries ago. All they were used for were torturing prisoners.  
Thor suddenly had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. 'No' he thought. Father surely wouldn't order his son tortured.

Thor made his way down to the dungeons with the head guard. It was so dark and cold.  
"He's in here, Your Majesty" the guard said. The guard unlocked the door.  
Thor stepped into the dark dungeon and braced himself for what he would find. It took a while for his eyes to adjust to the dark. He stepped further in.

He could just make out a pale figure lying on the floor in the corner.

Thor stood in shock at what he could see.

The guard stepped into the dark dungeon. He had a lamp which picked out the marks and bloodied scars over his back and the figure was naked, filthy and so thin.

"Oh no, Loki, no." Thor whispered. Not believing what he was seeing.

"Has he been here the whole time?" Thor asked.  
"Yes" the guard said.  
Thor felt sick, more than a year, he realised. "What punishment did you to subject him to?"  
"Daily whippings, Sir, ordered by the King, but," the guard hesitantly said, scared at Thor's reaction.  
Thor looked at him. "What?" he asked.  
"We stopped a while back. It's no punishment if you are not screaming for mercy, so we just left him."  
"He won't die Sir, the collar makes sure that there is enough magic in his body to keep him alive, but not to heal as he normally would."  
"But allowed to suffer" Thor said looking at the guard. The guard just dropped his eyes. "When did he last eat?"  
"There is bread left if he wants it and a bucket of water but, he hasn't touched either of those recently."

He approached Loki quietly, he was facing the wall, Thor knelt down and touched his shoulder.  
Loki jumped. "Loki" Thor whispered. "Loki, it's Thor. Loki".

Loki heard someone say his name. Loki. Was that his name? He couldn't quite remember.

Something had touched him. He jumped with fright and tried to curl into himself. If he had the energy he would try and move away but he couldn't, he was in so much pain.

That's all there was anymore, pain.  
'Do what you want.' he thought. He didn't care anymore.  
He thought he heard the person say "It's Thor."  
He must be dreaming, yes, he was dreaming.

Why were they being gentle. Usually they just dragged him to his feet. They were shaking him now.  
'No.' he thought, 'please stop, too much pain.'  
The person slipped their arm under his knees and their other arm round his back and then tried to lift him. When they did that the pain shot through his body. Loki reacted. He started screaming and thrashing. It was awful. It wasn't just screaming, it was wailing, like an animal dying. Thor let go and moved away in shock.  
Loki's eyes were wide, terrified, staring.  
'The pain' Loki thought, 'so much pain.'  
The sudden movement made Loki pass out.  
Thor started shaking him again and panicked at the still body, he wrapped him in his cape, lifted him and carried him out the dungeon.  
"Do not tell anyone of this, especially my father!" Thor ordered the guard.  
"Y...yes Your Majesty" the guard mumbled.  
Thor took Loki to his chambers. Thankfully no one saw them.  
He laid him on his bed, covered him with a blanket. He shook him gently "Loki, wake up, please." Loki was unconscious, but breathing.

 

Thor went to to find his Mother and brought her to his chambers.  
Before he took her inside he explained what had happened to Loki.  
She gasped. "I need you to be quiet Mother and I need you to compose yourself and I need you to hold yourself together.  
"Yes." Frigga said.  
Frigga gasped when she saw Loki. She rushed to his side.  
"Mother! No!" Thor grabbed Frigga. "No! Don't touch him! He's unconscious, but breathing. If he comes round he will scream. We need to wait till later, then I am taking him to my friends on Midgard, they will help him.  
"I will come with you" Frigga said. "No" Thor said. But Frigga cut him off. "I'm staying with him, please don't try to stop me." Frigga knelt by the bed and watched Loki. Short breaths coming from a damaged body.

 

It was late when Thor carried Loki to the Bifrost, wrapped in his cape and a blanket.  
Frigga was with them and was determined to stay with Loki.  
Thor turned to Frigga and asked her "Mother, are you sure you want to do this? You know this amounts to treason?"  
"I'm not leaving Loki." Frigga said.

Heimdall wished them well and sent them on their way.

They all landed onto the roof of Avengers Tower.  
Tony was down in his workshop when he heard the noise. 'Thor' he thought 'when will that boy ever knock on the front door.' He made his way up to the roof.

 

Bruce was in the living room of the Tower when Thor arrived. He was nearer the roof so went to see what had landed. He was shocked to see Thor standing there carrying a figure.

There was a woman with him who said "Help my son" before she collapsed.

Loki's body couldn't cope with the journey through the Bifrost.  
He had stopped breathing. Thor panicked. "No, Loki, no." he shouted shaking the still figure in his arms as he dropped to his knees and laid Loki down. Then turned to his mother. "Mother!" he cried.

The infirmary was three floors down.  
'No time' Bruce thought.

He checked Frigga first. Good, she was breathing. He turned her on her side.  
Next Loki. He was not breathing. Bruce started cpr just as Tony arrived on the scene.

"What the hell!" he gasped.

Loki suddenly started coughing as he started breathing again.

"Infirmary now!" Bruce commanded to Thor and Tony.  
Tony picked up the woman and followed Bruce and Thor, holding Loki firmly, who was terrified and starting to thrash.  
Tony laid the woman on a bed, making sure she was on her side and still breathing. Then he went to help Bruce and Thor.  
Bruce worked fast to hook Loki up to the equipment in the room. Sedating him quickly as he was now screaming as well as thrashing.  
Bruce and Tony couldn't believe this was the man who had challenged them just over a year ago.

"What happened Thor?" Tony asked.  
"He's been punished." He didn't want to say tortured, but really that's what it was.

"Punished?! Look at him!" Tony shouted "Is this what your punishment consists of? This is torture!"

Thor shouted back "I didn't know about this until today! I...!" Thor shouted back.

"Or didn’t care!" Tony spat, cutting him off.

Bruce shouted at both of them to shut up.

Tony and Thor just glared at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki woke about a week later. Bruce had decided it best to keep him sedated so he had a better chance of recovery. So he had been out that long. But it was time to reduce the sedation and let him wake and see how Loki was.

The first time he woke he just looked around the room, his eyes unfocused and was obviously groggy. There was light. He couldn't work out where he was. He didn't feel anything, so no pain. He closed his eyes again. 

 

The second time Loki woke. There was light. 'Where was the darkness.' He thought. He couldn't work out where he was. He realised there was something on his face. The oxygen mask. He lifted his arm to move it, but he couldn't.

Bruce had strapped him down for everyone's safety, including Loki's.

Which meant only one thing now. Loki was terrified. He started thrashing.  
His monitor alarms went off. He looked round in a panic scared by the noise and tried to get free from the restraints.

Bruce rushed into the room.  
Loki was terrified, as he thrashed on the bed, his eyes wide and full of fear. He didn't know who this person was. All he had known was darkness, torture, pain. "No, no, no!" he cried, shaking his head. "Please no." 

Bruce removed the mask and tried to calm Loki.

Tony then ran into the room and Loki saw him and he started screaming, which made things worse.  
"Tony get out of here!" Bruce shouted as he drew up a syringe of sedative and injected it into Loki's iv drip.

The thrashing and screaming subsides as Loki calms and falls back to sleep.

"I think we're good for now." Bruce said.  
Tony came back in the room when it went quiet.  
"Do you think he knows us?" Tony asked.  
"Hmmm" Bruce shrugged his shoulders.

Once Bruce got Loki stable and his breath back he went to tell Frigga and Thor.

Tony had given them an entire floor.

He found Frigga first.  
"How's Loki?" she desperately wanted to know.  
"Em, he woke up and immediately panicked. I've sedated him again, but maybe you can come and sit with him. You can calm him when he next wakes."

 

Bruce was coming and going attending to his patient. This time he stopped before entering the room.  
Frigga was sat by Loki's bed holding his hand. Bruce approached slowly.  
Frigga looked at him.

Bruce quietly said "He should be waking up soon."

He undid the arm restraints, but left the others in place. Frigga stood up so Loki would see her when he woke. She watched him, her beautiful boy. 

Loki eventually stirred and opened his eyes. He saw Frigga and was calm.  
"Mother." he whispered.

Bruce moved quietly away from the bed so Loki wouldn't see him, but still close enough incase it kicked off again.

Loki was groggy.  
Frigga sat back down and Loki lifted his hand to touch her face.  
She smiled at him. "Loki." she said.  
Loki swallowed and opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't, tears fell from his eyes. She got him some water and helped him have some.  
Loki turned his head to look around the room, wondering where he was. Frigga stopped him.

"Loki" she said "do you know where you are?" Loki shook his head.  
"Do you remember the dungeon?" Frigga asked. Loki looked distressed, eyes suddenly full of fear, he shook his head in panic and said "No, no, no, please, no" thinking he was going back.  
Frigga reassured him. "No Loki, it's okay. You're not going back. Thor helped me get you out. We are on Midgard. There are people here to help you. Do you understand?" Loki looked confused.

"This man is helping you." Bruce stepped forward. Loki jumped at the movement at the other side of the bed.  
He saw Bruce and panicked, eyes wide with fear, shaking his head. "No" he gasped and tried to get away.

"Loki, look at me" Frigga said firmly. Loki looked at her. "He is here to help you. Now behave and let him.  
Loki just stared at her with a little boy scolded look. "No" Loki protested weakly, shaking his head.  
"Loki behave, you are safe now, so stop being silly.

Bruce tried not to smile. He came nearer the bed.

Loki looked at him with the same look, that nearly turned into a pout. He looked at Loki and smiled. Loki just glared at him, trying to control the fact that all he wanted to do was cry.  
Bruce undid the restraints at Loki's ankles.  
"Better now, Loki?" Bruce asked.

Loki still just glared at him, the pout definitely there now. Loki hated himself for being frightened. For looking so weak in front of others. In front of Frigga he did not mind so much, as she had seen him at his worst. At his most vulnerable. She had scooped him up when he had cried. And she loved him unconditionally. He could be him, in front of Frigga. 

"I'll give you both some privacy." Bruce said as he turned to leave, deciding to go and tell Tony what had transpired.

 

Bruce found Tony in his workshop. He couldn't wait to tell him about Loki's little boy scolded look and his pouting and being told to behave and stop being silly.

"What!" Tony exclaimed, laughing and nearly falling off his stool and snorted. "The high and mighty diva told off by Mother."  
"Well you can go see for yourself, they are both awake."  
"Excellent" Tony said, with just a little too much glee.


	4. Chapter 4

It may have been funny, but Bruce knew that look and he felt a little guilty. He had seen that look too many times. The look on Loki was the look of someone on the verge of breaking down.

As soon as Bruce left, Loki did break down, in his Mother's arms.  
Bruce stood outside the door and listened while Loki sobbed.  
"Mother!" he cried "Mother! You left me! You left me!"  
"Hush my boy" Frigga soothed him, crying herself. "I'm sorry. I tried. I wasn't allowed. I'm here now. No one will hurt you now."

It hurt her immensely to see her child fall apart.

Loki clung to her.  
When he calmed enough to speak, he looked at her, shaking his head, trying to catch his breath. He was so exhausted he fell asleep again. In Frigga's arms. He knew he was safe, as long as she was there.

 

She held him till he woke again. Holding her boy and stroking his hair.

His sleep was full of nightmares. He woke with a start, shaking, scared. He saw Frigga. "Mother" he whispered, tears in his eyes."Where are we?"  
"It's okay, Loki. We are safe. We are on Midgard. We are with your brother's friends." Frigga told him. "Do you understand Loki?"  
Loki shook his head. "No, no, they hate me."  
"No, they do not. They have helped you and me as well"

"Where is...?" Loki asked, hesitately, voice trembling, heart pounding, terrified of her answer, thinking, if she was here, would Odin be near. He took a breath. Where is...?" He couldn't say it. He hated him. He hated himself for being so terrified. He closed his eyes, shaking his head, trying to compose himself.

Frigga knew what he was trying to say. "He is not here." She told him. "He is on Asgard. Thor and I haven't discussed your Father yet. But what he did to you is unforgivable. He delivered punishment without a trial. In the end it wasn't punishment. It was torture."  
He glared at her when she said Father.

"Mother. I remember falling into the abyss. I remember Thor and his friends. They didn't let me explain. What did I do? I remember the dungeons and the whippings. Why mother, why?"

"You tried to rule Midgard. You caused a war and people died. Do you remember that?" Frigga asked him.  
"No mother. I don't. I'm sorry. They call me a liesmith, but you mother, you are the one person I've always spoken the truth to. Mother, please help me!" Frigga held him as he cried again. 

 

A month passed and Bruce decided that the it was time to try and remove the collar around Loki's neck. Thor had told Bruce that Loki would need to be much stronger physically to attempt the removal. The time was now here. Thor asked Loki if he wanted to be asleep when they tried. Loki had refused. He didn't like to admit it but he was scared and he felt more in control if he was awake. Thor tried for a day to remove the collar but was unsuccessful.

Twice he backed away when he felt the magic of Odin surge in warning and feeling it would throw him and Bruce across the room plus doing who knows what damage to Loki. 

A third time, Loki screamed in pain, thrashing, eyes wide with fear and nearly passing out. Thor backed right off and left Loki with Frigga to calm down.

"I'm going to have to speak to father about this." Thor decided. 

Frigga was suddenly by his side distraught.

"No" Thor she begged "he could have you thrown into prison."  
"I have to mother. Obviously only Odin can release it. 

"I could come with you." Bruce suggested.  
"No, thank you, but I need you to be here for Loki."

"I'll go." Tony said from the doorway. "It's a long time since I've had to use my diplomatic skills."  
"Thanks Tony, but you won't have to use them, I'll do all the talking. Just accompanying me will make sure I come back." 

Tony's eyes went wide, suddenly wondering what he had let himself into.

The two men made their way to the roof of the Tower. 

Frigga followed them. "Be careful, Thor" she said nervously to him.

Thor hugged his mother and tried to reassure her. "I will be fine mother. Father won't do anything while Tony is with me." 

Frigga then turned to Tony "Thank you." 

Tony smiled slightly and nodded his head, struck silent for once, suddenly nervous at what could happen. 

Thor looked to the sky. "Heimdall" he called and a flash of light came from the sky and took them both to Asgard. 

"Welcome to Asgard" was the first thing Tony heard when they arrived.

"Your father is in his chambers" Heimdall told Thor "He hasn't left in days. 

Thor made his way through the palace with Tony following him.

They reached the King's chambers. Thor knocked and waited. No one answered. Thor and Tony looked at each other.  
Tony just shrugged. 

Thor put his hand on the door knob and turned it and pushed the door and it opened. Thor took a breath before pushing the door open further and stepped into the room.

"Father" he whispered, then a bit louder. "Father" he called out to the seemingly empty room. He stepped further into the room. 

Odin was lying on the floor beside the bed. Thor rushed to the aid of his father. 

He shook him gently. "Father" he said trying to rouse him.  
Odin opened his eyes. "Thor" he whispered "Thor, my boy." 

"Try and sit up. Father, why are you on the floor?" 

"I don't know." Odin tried to explain. "I don't know. It's all gone wrong."

"Thor?" Odin cried. 

"Yes, Father. It's me, it's Thor."

"I tried to do what I thought was right, but your mother said I was wrong. How could I be wrong, Thor, I'm the King, I'm supposed to do what's best for the kingdom." Odin shivered.

"Father, you are freezing, you need to be in bed. Thor and Tony helped get Odin into his bed. 

"Father what happened?" Thor asked him. 

"I don't know. Frigga left. Thor, I'm worried about her."

"She's okay, Father, she's with Loki on Midgard. She is safe, Father."

"Loki." Odin said. "I thought it was the right thing to do. Frigga hates me for what I did."

"Father, if you put right all you have done, mother will come home."

"Thor, Loki committed so many crimes."

The young Prince appealed to the King. "Father, when I told Loki what he had done, he told me he didn't know and he didn't remember these things he was accused of." 

"I know he is a liesmith, but I believe him father, he genuinely is innocent.  
Mother believes him and she knows Loki better than anyone of us. I need you to release the collar round his neck so he can heal properly and recover. He was in a bad way when I found him in the dungeons. No one deserves torture father. Everyone deserves a trial so they can tell their side of the story."

"Father, I need you to release the collar."


	5. Chapter 5

"It's done." Odin growled.

"Pardon?" Thor asked.

"It's done" Odin repeated angrily. "When you and only you attempt to release the collar, you will find it is done." 

"Thank you, Father, I am grateful." 

"Go now, Thor and bring your mother back home where she belongs." 

"Father, I'm going to send the healers to your chambers to attend to you and I am going to leave you to return to Midgard and tell Mother she must return." 

Odin had one last thing to say to Thor.

"Only bring Frigga back. Do not bring Loki back he his not welcome on Asgard and he will be thrown back in the dungeons if you return with him." 

Thor looked at his Father. He was dumbfounded.

"He is your son." Thor protested. "I told you he is innocent."

"No. He has caused too much trouble." Odin barked. As the King he always had to have control and this was his way of exercising it.

Tony looked between the two actually hearing the words Odin uttered, but not believing a Father could be so cruel but... 

"I will report back to Loki what you have said." Thor told Odin.  
"Goodbye father." 

Thor left his Father's chambers, found a servant and told him to fetch the healers for the king.

Tony decided there and then that Odin was an asshole Father, if you could call him a Father. It was definitely debatable and he also decided that Loki would always have a place to stay with him. He knew he would be a computer genius once he taught him the basics and he would be an asset to the Avengers. The rest of the team would accept that or Tony Stark would stop all funding and Iron Man would be no more and Avengers Tower would once again be Stark Tower. 

He thought through again what he had just decided and laughed out loud.  
Loki Laufeyson once again in his head and this time under his skin and he was happy about it. 

Thor glanced at him.  
"What is so amusing, my friend." Thor asked him. 

Tony simply said, "Loki will always have a place to stay in the Avengers Tower and he will have a place in the Avengers." 

Thor stopped and looked at him. "Do you actually know what you are proposing?" Thor asked him. 

"Yes. And no one, including you Thor, will go against that decision." 

Thor lifted his hands in a surrender gesture.  
"Okay my friend. Whatever you say. Just let me be there when you tell him your proposal." Thor chuckled. 

"Why, what do think he will say? He has no choice but to say yes. Your asshole of a father..."

Thor cut him off. Whoa, have care how you speak of the King." 

"Fine your Father. Tony said. "Well, he has him between a rock and a hard place. What choice does he have and he needs more than his mother in his corner. You're not and she's going back to Asgard. He has no one then, so I'm stepping in. He's not going back to being tortured in dungeons for nothing. Oh and your mother is welcome too. Anytime."

Thor just turned and walked to the Bifrost with Tony following him. 

"Heimdall. Please. We are going back to Midgard." Thor told the gatekeeper.  
"Yes, Your Majesty." Heimdall turned the sword and they were back on Avengers Tower. 

Thor went to see how his mother was and tell her the news from Odin.  
Tony went to see Loki to tell him his news.  
He had told Thor not to come near them both until he had spoken to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony went to Loki's room. He opened the door. Loki was alone, thankfully. 

Loki turned and looked at him, looking for any clues. He didn't say anything, too nervous about what may have had happened on Asgard. 

Tony smiled half heartly, making Loki sigh and drop his eyes, staring at his hands, now he's sure things didn't go well. 

Tony walked over to his bed. 

"Thor's going to take the collar off later. It was granted."

Loki looked at him and gave a nod, then looked away again, down at his hands, picking at his nails. 

Tony then asked him, "What are you going to do when the collar comes off and you have recovered?"

Loki pondered that thought for a moment, not looking at Tony. "I don't know... Go back to Asgard..." Loki started to say. "I don't know..." he trailed off. 

"Loki." Tony cut in. "I think I may need an assistant to help with Stark industry and the Avengers ever growing technology."

Tony paused and blinked, surprised at himself, the words just coming out. 

"So... What I'm saying is. .." he continued, "there is a job for you here. And... A place to stay here in the Tower." 

Loki looked at him, slowly taking in all Tony was saying. 

"So, Reindeer Games, what you say is your gonna stay here, cos I'd really miss your sorry ass if you went back to Asgard. And. We really need you on the team. 

Loki just stared at him, mouth open. 

Tony sat down on the chair beside the bed and was quiet, waiting until Loki twigged what was going on. He was patient, knowing it was a lot to take in. What he was telling Loki meant the god's life was unravelling further. And Tony was trying to put it back together. Why? Well, because he had a huge soft spot for the poor guy.  
He picked up a magazine and idly flicked through it, wondering why, oh why, did he let this diva get under his skin. 

Loki thought about what Tony was saying for a few moments, until eventually he could see right through his offer.

He looked away, back to staring at his hands, which were beginning to make fists. He blinked back the tears that were threatening, biting his bottom lip to stop it trembling. He couldn't show himself weak in front of Stark. 

He couldn't go back to Asgard. That was the truth of it. That's what Tony was telling him in his own unique way. Even if he wanted to. He couldn't. He always hated Odin, but he never hated him more than at this very minute. 

Tony glanced briefly at Loki. He saw him quietly seething.

So Odin had disowned him. Tony knew. This was him telling him what had happened.

He knew if he went back he would be straight back in the dungeons being tortured. 

He was trapped. But was he really, here he was being saved by someone who he had tried to kill, he was expected to be grateful if anything.

The thing is though, Loki didn't do gratitude...

But... maybe he was going to have to. To Stark of all people. 

He looked at Tony who was still flicking through the magazine, waiting for an answer. 

Loki watched him for a moment. Eventually, he asked, "Why?" Loki practically whispered, knowing Tony would spin more half truths that Loki would see through. 

"Because I want to." He said, as he threw the magazine aside, standing up and walking round the bed. "Because I need to." He sighed. "And because for some reason I need someone other than Pepper to organise me." He paused, standing at the foot of the bed, daring to look at Loki.

"And... because you need me too. And... Because you have no other choice." He paused and dropped his eyes at that point, not wanting to see Loki's reaction to the fact he had been cast aside by family. It didn't matter how great you were or what powers or genius you had, that had to hurt deeply. 

"And. And. And..." He continued, sighing, "Because I need someone to match my sass and you're the only full-tilt diva qualified for the job." Tony winked at him then and smirked. "So Loki, just say yes and thank you Tony, I accept." 

Loki dropped his eyes and went back to staring at his hands again, thinking. He felt Stark's eyes on him, waiting for an answer.

They stayed like that for a full whole minute. Loki making Stark stew.

Then, with a slight smirk and a twinkle in his narrowed eyes, he looked at Tony, right in the eyes and said, in a very quiet voice, "Thank you Tony. I accept." 

"Excellent! Tony exclaimed. "And Loki. No one, but you and me, will know the truth about our arrangement and how you came to be working for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I don't usually speak to you all but here I am.  
> I hope you are enjoying the story. ☺


	7. Chapter 7

Loki was out of bed now and with Frigga on her floor.

Thor had taken the collar off and like the sensitive brother he sometimes is, though Loki knew it was probably Frigga, made himself scarce so Loki could spend time with her before she went back to Asgard. 

He took the time to apologise to her for all the times he had been horrible to her.

"Remember" she said "you will always be my son and I love you so much."

Loki cried in her arms.

"Mother, I love you and I will miss you."

"Thor will make sure you come here as much as you can." Loki told her.

"I have a chance to be happy here and I have to take it. I really have no choice, until the time Thor becomes king and things change, but even then I don't think I will go back to Asgard ever again."

"Loki, my boy you will always be my son even though we are apart" She took his hands in her hands.  
"I know you need constant reassurance about that, but be sure that even though we are apart, we are together in here. Do not let anyone else tell you otherwise."  
She placed her hands with his on her heart and then on his heart.  
"And I'll come outwith our scheduled visits if you ever need me."

 

He lay in bed with her. His head on her chest listening to her heart beat. She ran her fingers through his hair, soothing him. Memories of his childhood coming back to him. He fell asleep in her arms while she whispered to him how much she loved him and was proud of him.

 

She would be gone tomorrow.

 

Daylight flooded the room telling Loki it was morning and he woke still in his Mother's arms. He was still feeling very emotional.

He clung to her.

"Mother, I don't want to let you go." 

She kissed his forehead.

"Come on now." She said. "Be strong for me child."

"I'll try." Loki sniffed.  
Now go get dressed then we will have breakfast. 

Loki showered, got dressed and the two of them and Thor met in the in the kitchen for breakfast.

"Ah, this is wonderful. My two boys together. Frigga cooed. 

After breakfast she shooded them both away as she wanted to talk to Tony. 

 

A nervous Tony found himself summoned to Frigga's floor 

 

Tony flustered a bit, well a lot when Thor told him. 

When the Queen of Asgard summons you, you drop what you're doing and get your ass there as fast as possible. 

So, there he was, in front of Frigga, bowing. 

Frigga smiled at him. "Sit down." She commanded.

"So" she asked "you've given my youngest son a job and a place to stay?"  
"Yes, Your Majesty" Tony replied. 

"Well, I'm very grateful to you. She wanted to say, please call me Frigga, but she wanted to keep him on his toes. 

"Loki is a very sensitive young man and has experienced a lot of hurt in his life and he deserves some happiness. So, I expect good reports from Thor about the arrangement you are providing for him. I entrust him into your care and thank you once again." 

With that she waved her hand at him to dismiss him.  
"Okay, you can go." she said. 

Tony bowed again and said "Your welcome, Your Majesty."  
Then he backed out of the room, not turning his back to her. Thor had warned him about that. 

He breathed a sigh of relief when that was over and went and got a drink. 

 

Loki was with Frigga while she got ready to leave.

She moved about the room. She was elegance personified in her yellow dress. He sat in the chair and watched her.

He wasn't going to cry. He would concentrate on her beauty so he would remember the last time he saw her for a while.

Thor knocked on the door.

"Come in." she said.

Thor burst in the room. "Mother, are you ready?" he boomed.

"Yes dear." she said to him. "No need to shout dear."

 

When Thor and Frigga were ready to go, they made their way to the roof of Avengers Tower. It was dark.

Loki's hands were shaking and he was chewing on his bottom lip to stop it trembling.

Thor bid farewell to Tony, then slapped Loki on the back nearly sending him flying. "Be good little brother and work hard."

Loki just glared at him and sighed. 

Loki hugged Frigga. "I'll see you soon mother." He gripped her tighter, not wanting to let go. "No, no." He whispered. She pulled back and took his face in her hands and kissed his forehead and whispered to him. "Be strong for me child." Loki stared at her, trying hard to control his emotions. She then let him go and joined Thor. 

Thor then said, "Heimdall, we are ready." In a flash they were both gone. 

Loki stood there looking up to the sky till it went dark, then dropped his eyes to the ground shoulders sagging, blinking back tears. His heart broken. 

Tony looked at the sad figure, shaking his head. Then he approached him and put his arm around his waist, guided him back in the Tower saying...

"Come on Bambi, let me show you the calming properties of a hot chocolate overflowing with marshmallows, whipped cream and the magic ingredient... A good Scotch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh poor Loki. He loves his Mother and she loves her beautiful boy.  
> But I think he's going to be just fine with Tony, the hero.


End file.
